


Imma Take Your Bitch Out To Denny's

by bhytes



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Crack, Cucumbers, F/F, Masturbation, Smut, my lord, this is... something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhytes/pseuds/bhytes
Summary: Brooke gets a GREAT idea when she sees a big, fat, juicy cucumber at the grocery store!
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 2





	Imma Take Your Bitch Out To Denny's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bhytes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhytes/gifts).



> my friend told me her ex ex gf fucked her with a cucumber so thank her for this

"Do-do-do, do-do-huhhhh?" Brock was rolling her cart around the grocery store when she laid eyes on a GIANT, perfectly shaped cucumber. She picked it up and put it in her cart and jetted out the store without paying.

-

"Vanj?" Brooke called as she was putting away the groceries.

"What bitch." She screamed from upstairs.

"Come down here, I have something to show you." Vanjie came downstairs and glared at her girlfriend.

"I was comfy in bed, fuck you want?" Brooke bit her lip and giggled as she pulled out the cucumber.

"Wowww a cucumber! How interesting. Bother me again and you gon get smacked." Vanjie went to go back upstairs but Brooke stopped her.

"Wait!" Vanjie turned around.

"I wanna fuck you with it." Vanjie snorted out a laugh but Brooke looked serious.

"Wait, for real?" Brooke nodded.

"Nahhh you cappin." Brooke shook her head.

"Nah fam, that's weird asl." Brooke whined.

"Pleaseee? I'll buy you new Gucci sneakers if you let me." Vanjie rolled her eyes. She did want those new Screeners.

"Fine, fine." Brooke clapped and jumped up and down.

"Let's go upstairs!" The two lesbian lover went upstairs.

"Take your clothes off." Vanjie took her clothes off; the things she did for material goods.

"Okay now get on your hands and knees." Vanjie got on the bed and did as she was told. Brooke spit on the cucumber and smeared her spit all around it and slowly slid it into Vanjie's bomb ass wet ass pussy.

"Ouch!" Vanjie sharply said.

"What?"

"It's too big."

"Pfft, you're fine." Brooke shoved it all the way in and Vanjie winced.

"Can you be a bit more gentle, PLEASE?" Brooke started sliding it and out and slick sounds filled the room.

"No." Brooke pulled it out and slid it against Vanjie's clit before sliding it back in.

"Bruh is this even sanitary? Did you even wash that? Am I gonna get like an infection?"

"Nahhh you're cool." Brooke said and slid her hand under her cargo shorts and granny panties. She circled her fingers around her clit as she fucked Vanjie with the

c u c u m b e r

faster until Vanjie was whining.

"Ooo you like this?" Vanjie huffed out a breath but didn't say anything. Brooke came already - that was quick! So she pulled her fingers out and started rubbing Vanjie's swollen clit.

"Mmm, fuck..." Vanjie moaned and Brooke sped up her movements until Vanjie came.

"Heh, not too bad, eh?" Vanjie rolled her eyes.

"Imma go douche and take a shower, who knows what the fuck was on that godforsaken vegetable."

"It's a fruit." Vanjie rolled her eyes and Brooke licked Vanjie's pussy juice off the vegetable-fruit abomination. What a fun day!

**Author's Note:**

> gifted it to myself bc this is a masterpiece


End file.
